


Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept

by iitsmakeyah



Series: spideypool oneshots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, peter parker keeps his relationship secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: Tony sees a ring on Peter's finger one day at work and he immediately starts asking questions. In which Tony doesn't know that Peter has been married for 3 years
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: spideypool oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> okkk so i have writer's block for my other two books so i'm writing oneshots until i get some inspo to write chapter 10 of "We're Having A Baby" and chapter idk on a taste of coffee but yeah so here's a collection of oneshots that i'm writing

3 years ago Peter met the love of his life. 

3 years ago Peter met Wade, which started out as Spider-Man meeting Deadpool and Peter automatically thinking that Wade was the most annoying person ever but they ended patrolling together on varies occasions and then they eventually became best friends and were always on patrol together and even when they didn't have patrol Peter ended up calling Wade just to hang out. That's when Peter knew he was in love with Wade. 

They already showed their faces and revealing their names to each other a few months into their friendship. 

Eventually one night when they were on patrol eating tacos and laughing with each other. Wade came out and said he was in love with Peter, he was so nervous that he felt like that he might actually die and this is the same person who is immortal but when Peter took off his mask and told him he loved him back he almost melted. 

"Peter, I love you but I mean I totally understand if you don't love me back but you need to know that I love you." Wade said nervously. 

Peter took of his mask and said "I love you too" 

Wade was stuck because he'd never seen somebody as beautiful as Peter and he never wanted to lose him. 

"Wow...baby boy, you're beautiful." Wade said awestruck.

"Wade you've seen me before." Peter said laughing.

"And you're still as beautiful as the day you showed me your face." Wade said softly. 

Peter kissed Wade through his mask but then stated that he wanted to see him without his mask on which Wade was reluctant to do but he did it anyways. Peter proceeded to kiss Wade and they stayed in that moment for hours upon hours. 

After that they went on many dates and on their one year anniversary Wade proposed to Peter and of course Peter said yes.

A few months after the engagement they had a small wedding at a small church with only a few of Wade and Peter's close friends and family which included Aunt May, Mj, Ned, Gwen, Weasel, Blind Al, Vanessa, and Domino. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband." 

Wade grabbed Peter's face and kissed him deeply while everybody cheered in the background. They ended going back to Aunt May's house to have an after party in her backyard which had been decorated to amazing standards, they all danced and drank the whole night. 

The next morning Peter and Wade left for their honeymoon and spent the whole honeymoon basically glued to each other but they had no complaints. 

Now almost to their 4 year anniversary and Peter couldn't have asked for anything better. 

~~

One day when Peter was at work he was working on something him and Tony were trying to finish before the day was over but they had already been working on this for a week and still couldn't get it right. 

Peter tried the test run again and it failed so he took a little break because he was frustrated as hell. Tony just told him to take a walk and calm down before he broke something. 

Tony noticed something on Peter's left finger and he was shell shocked. It was a ring! Peter was married and he didn't know. How long had he been married and why didn't he tell him. 

Peter's phone rang and Peter looked at the caller ID and immediately smiled. "Hey Mr.Stark, can I take this call?" Peter asked impatiently. Once he answered yeah, Peter left the room and went to take the call. 

"Steve!" Tony called. 

"What's going on?" Steve asked walking into the room.

"Peter's married!" Tony exclaimed incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked chuckling. 

"Look it might seem like I'm going crazy but Peter is married and he didn't tell us." Tony said whispering.

"Tony, it's none of our business if he is married or not." Steve said sighing. 

"But-" Tony stopped once he saw Peter coming back into the room with a big smile on his face and got back to starting on the project. He was confused because he was just frustrated and now he's smiling and in an amazing mood. 

Tony looked in Steve direction and tilted his head towards Peter's left hand. Steve rolled his eyes and looked and his widen in surprise. 

"Um hey guys." Peter asked looking at them weirdly.

"Oh hey Peter." Tony said awkwardly. 

"What are you guys looking at?" Peter asked confused.

"Nothing."

"Your ring." Tony and Steve said at the same time. Steve hit Tony on his shoulder and glared at him. 

"Oh my ring! Oh yeah um I uh.." Peter said nervously.

"So you're married." Steve asked smiling. 

"Yeah. For almost 4 years." Peter said smiling down at his ring. 

"4 years?!" Tony asked shocked. 

"Yup." Peter said nodding and going back to his work. 

"Huh." Tony said looking towards Steve who just shrugged his shoulders and said 'Congratulations' to Peter and walked out. 

"So uh..who ya married to?" Tony asked. 

"His name's Wade." Peter said looking up at Tony. 

"Wait you're married to Deadpool?!" Tony asked shocked with a hint of anger.

"Yeah." Peter said shrugging his shoulders 

"Why?" Tony asked 

"Because I said 'I do'" Peter said smartly. 

"Ha ha." Tony said. "Are you happy with him?" 

"Very." Peter said smiling.

"Okay then. That's all that matters." Tony said going back to work. 

Peter smiled and went back to work. 

They continued to work the rest of the day, occasionally making random conversation with each other. Tony surprised Peter by saying he would pay for his and Wade's anniversary if they wanted to go on vacation. 

Tony also said he wanted to see Wade before he left for work. Peter called Wade and told him Tony wanted to talk to him. 

~~

Wade teleported to the tower and when he seen Peter he instantly smiled. 

"Baby boy!" Wade said excitedly and running towards Peter. 

Peter met him halfway and ended up hugging Wade. Wade was gone on a job for almost a month and Peter missed him and he was so glad that he came back just in time for their 4 year anniversary. 

"Hey Wade, I missed you." Peter said kissing him on his cheek. 

"I missed you too baby." Wade said kissing him on his lips.

A cough took their attention away from each other, they both looked back and seen Tony looking at them. The talk was quick, Tony just told Wade if hurt Peter he would come after him in his ironman suit which Wade just smiled and said "I wouldn't even think about it." and then he told them to pick a place and that he would pay for it. 

They picked Hawaii and they were off to Hawaii by the next week and they spent their anniversary making up for lost time. 

They were so happy and they wanted it to stay like that.


End file.
